The Knight's Prince
by Goryu29
Summary: A simple act of kindness sparks an interesting day of random events for our beloved steak eating knight Chie, and the introverted genius prince Naoto. Where will that act take them, to a stronger bond of friendship, or maybe more?


**~ February 21 2012: Samegawa Riverbed~**

A distressed Chie Satonaka is sitting on the riverbed's picnic table, looking annoyed and worried. It seems something is bothering her, but we don't know what that is. Minutes later, we would get our answer, as one Naoto Shirogane, ace detective is walking pass by the riverbed and spots Chie. Curious, and mildly concerned, she walks over to her "Good morning Chie-senpai. You seem troubled. What aids you?"

Naoto's voice snaps Chie out of…whatever was eating her "O-Oh Naoto" She smiled a bit "I didn't see you there."

"I noticed" she said dryly, to whom Chie blushed at "Ahaha, sorry…"

"…Continue" The Fortune requests. Chie nods and coughs "Um…I actually want to ask you a question Naoto, and be honest with me." She says looking nervous and shivering a bit "…Am I fit to be a police officer or detective?"

The question took Naoto by surprise. She wasn't expecting that from the steak lover, and quite frankly, she's not sure HOW to answer the question. After a minute of silence and ponder, Naoto answers the question "Well um…" she tips her hat "To be quite honest Chie-senpai, I can't answer that question."

"H-huh?!" Chie pouts at her "Why not?"

"Well I don't know how you would fare in the workforce" she admits "I know you on a personal level, and while that does give me a small insight as to your potential as a member of the force, I have no idea as to how you would handle yourself on a professional level, thus I cannot answer the question. I can offer you advice, and tutor you if you ask for it, but that's really all I can do for you."

"…." Naoto's words hit Chie surprisingly soft. She understands what the detective is trying to convey. "I see…thanks Naoto."

"Anytime Chie-senpai" Naoto lets out a small smile. She notices that Chie, while not as frustrated as before, still seems to be in disarray "Uh…I don't know if you are free for the day, but…I am. I was heading to Okina City for a personal task. If you'd like, you can accompany me and we could walk around the city for a while."

"…!" Chie's cheeks showed a small hint of red "L-Like a date?!"

Now it was Naoto's turn to blush 'W-What?! No!' she blatantly tipped her hat down to hide her face "N-not like that Chie-sen- "

"Ok! I'm in!" she interrupted right away.  
"…Wh-what?!" Naoto raised her voice in surprise "I didn't mean it as a-woaah!" but Chie already grabbed her hand and was pulling her to the train station "C-Chie-senpai…!" 'What beast have I unleashed…?'

**~Okina City~**

"Well here we are!" Chie chimed in

"Yes I noticed" Naoto coughs "Thank you for walking for me." She said that a bit sarcastically. Perhaps it was for the better, or so Naoto thought.

"So, what's this personal errand of yours?" Chie questioned, hopping from leg to leg on the spot. "Anything I can help you out with?"

"Oh right" Naoto coughed "I was going to pick up a book that's on sale. It...piques my interest. I know its not of your interest, but regardless I figure that a trip to the city may perhaps cheer you up."

"It certainly has." Chie admitted. It wasn't often that she traveled out of Inaba, let alone with friends other than Yukiko. "Still, I'm curious - what book is it?"

"A mystery novel to be more precise" she confesses "As you know I'm a bit of a fanatic of them."

"I'm aware." Chie nodded. "You should write one, sometime. I think you'd do well." she confessed, as the two of them started heading towards the nearest Book Store.

"H-huh?!" Naoto blushed at the suggestion "M-me? write a book...?"

"Yeah" she smiled "I mean you're talented in that. It's your thing right? You should try it, I'm sure you'd cook up a great story with lots of suspense and plot twists!"

Naoto tipped her hat somewhat, walking a little faster than usual. "...Perhaps I could. But that... that is for another day." she admitted. "Right now, I just want to enjoy things while I still can."

"Ah of course!" Chie nods "Take it slow and steady."

"That is the idea, yes..."

"I'll support you 100% if you ever do write one, though." Chie smiled. "Like how you're supporting my drive to be an Officer!"

Naoto blushed at Chie's compliment, covering her face by tilting her hat down "T-Thank you senpai..."

Chie couldn't help but find Naoto's shy behavior... cute. "You're welcome, Naoto-kun."

The duo arrived at a nearby book store, and right away Naoto quickly skedaddled (Chie finding it humorous how she was trying to contain her excitement) 'Man she really is a girl in some ways' she mused as Naoto asked for the book she was looking for had arrived, and the clerk pointed her at the direction of where the book is.

Naoto gave a courteous bow, before immediately heading over to the aisle in question. Chie could see the delighted smile on her face. 'How cute!' she thought, as she followed.

She didn't notice the two odd men that entered...

"So" Chie popped up next to Naoto with a smile, surprising her "Did you find your book?"

"I did." Naoto chimed, pulling said book off of the shelf. "Ah, how I've waited for this book so long... Kindaichi Case Files "R", featuring a guest appearance from Conan of the 'Detective Conan' series."

Chie couldn't help but grin at Naoto's enthusiasm. "You really enjoy these novels, huh?"

Naoto blushed, but nodded "I-I do very much. They are quite inspiring and I love the writing."

"More inspiration for your own writing?" Chie grinned a bit more.

Naoto avoided eye contact yet again. "I, er... p-perhaps. I'm not... too invested in something like that at the moment."

"Ah" The Chariot nods "Well one step at a ti-" both girls were surprised by a scream, and a gunshot. "?!"

Naoto instantly lets go of the book and takes out her gun while Chie readies herself "Chie" Naoto said seriously "Behind me" she said aiming her gun as the two slowly and stealthily walk close to the corridor and take a small peek to see what's going on.

Was there a robbery? Was someone targeted? Naoto slowly glanced over to see what was going on, while Chie remained behind her, nervous. Her heart was racing...

The two suspicious men from earlier seem to be robbing the cashier woman. One pointing his gun at her head, the other emptying the cash from the cashier into a bag.

"What do we do...?" Chie whispered. Naoto is already coming up with a plan. Perhaps Chie coming today might just work in her favor.

It was risky, but... "...Chie. Are you willing to lend me your strength?"

Chie quickly nods "Of course! Anything for you Naoto-kun!"

Naoto quickly blushed, but shook it off "D-Don't word it like that...!" she cleared her throat "The one grabbing the cash seems to be unarmed...I'll distract the one armed and draw him away. Then you go for the unarmed one. Knock him out ok? No need to hold back."

"I wasn't planning to." Chie gave a fierce nod.

Naoto nodded back. "Alright. I'll go on ahead and distract the armed one. I want you to go around from the opposite side, and knock the unarmed one out."

"Got it" Chie quickly (but stealthily) runs to the back of the book corridor, then heads 2 corridors after her current one, which leads her to be much closer to the cashier. Naoto meanwhile does the opposite and goes 2 corridors opposite of Chie's, giving her a good angle to surprise the gunman and distract him with ample space to boot. 'Ok...' she took a deep breath and nods to Chie on the other side. Naoto makes her first move, jump rolling in, she aims her gun at the gunman and yells the typical police words "Freeze! Drop your weapon or I will fire!"

'Naoto looks and sounds so brave...' Chie thought with a bit of admiration

The two robbers glanced in Naoto's direction, alarm on their faces. "The coppers...!?" the unarmed one tch'd. "No way, but how...!?"

"Drop your weapon," Naoto reiterated, not a hint of fear on her face.

"Screw you tiny!" The gunman quickly moved his gun from the cashier lady to the detective prince and draws first shot.

Naoto quickly kicks one of the cafe tables down and uses it as cover, hearing 2...3...4...6 shots fire and a halt. She counts 2 seconds, and upon hearing nothing, she leaves her cover and fires 6 shots at the gunman.

The shots were mostly intended to strike fear into the other gunman. It seemed to work, Naoto witnessing him drop his weapon to the ground, alarmed.

That was Chie's queue. She quickly runs up to the other robber, jumping off one of the reading tables and spin kicks the unsuspecting thief right in the face.

The thief was knocked onto the ground, and the bag of money spilled onto the floor.

Naoto kept her gun trained on the previously-armed suspect. "Surrender now?"

The gunman quietly nods.

'And that's that' Naoto thought satisfied. The cashier had already called the local police, and in just minutes they arrived, arresting the robbers and thanking Naoto and the Shirogane family for their cooperation.

Naoto simply gave a polite bow, explaining that she only helped since she was in the area. That... and she praised Chie as well. "I couldn't have done it without her help."

"H-huh?!" Chie blinked in surprise "N-no I mean Naoto here came up with the plan...!"

"But you were the brute force necessary to take down the other robber" she smiled "Alone this would have been a devious task, one of the robbers might have even escaped. Without you, they would have gone away with it."

Chie gave a small blush. "N...Naoto..."

"Dare I say it, but with the proper training and knowledge... Miss Satonaka would become a very adept Officer." Naoto smiled, Chie noticing a glint in her eye as she gazed at her fellow officers. Was she... trying to put in a good name?

The officers seem to nod "I see. Well then miss Satonaka, we hope to see you on the force soon. We could use more go-getters like yourself."

Chie looked bashful, but gave a nod nonetheless. "Th...Thank you, Officer! I'll do my very best!"

The officers nod and take away the robbers, their car fiddling away into the streets

"...Naoto..." Chie looked at her with an exuberant look "Y-you didn't have to-" but she interrupted her

"I wanted to" she smiled "I know you will be a good detective; perhaps not in knowledge, but wisdom and intellect? I'd say you would excel greatly. You don't need to be as knowledgeable as me to be a detective senpai, just the drive to protect people, and find the truth. You showed me that you can do both before...I am certain you will continue to do so."

Naoto's words hit the Chariot hard, and couldn't contain a blush "N-Naoto…" she let out a big smile "Thank you."

The detective didn't seem to notice it, but smiled regardless "You're welcome…let me go get my book, and we'll continue on…ok?"

"Sure!" Chie nods and waits for Naoto to return with the book, pondering on her words '…She believes in me…I may be plain, and a bit naïve, but she believes in me…' she smiles to herself 'You're amazing Naoto-kun…!'

Naoto returned with the book and paid for it, though the cashier gave it to her as a gift

"H-huh?" Naoto blinked "N-no I insist…!"

"And I insist back" the cashier lady smiled "Consider it a gift for the heroic endeavor you and your girlfriend did today."

"…?!" Naoto's cheeks reddened "S-She's not my…" but the cashier didn't hear her as she waltzed her off with Chie. She sighed as she pockets her book, still blushing "S-So senpai…its early" she coughed "…Want to um…h-hang…out?"  
"Chie's eyes sparkle, and nods happily "Sure Naoto-kun! We could go to the movies, or go to the arcade, or oh oh! There's an all you can eat dinner around here with different kinds of meat and…" she dragged on and on, but Naoto only smiled 'you're…something else Chie-senpai' she thought as the two decide to explore Okina City for activities.

Naoto didn't seem to prefer any one activity over the other. Eventually, and perhaps unsurprisingly, the two ended up eating lunch together- at an all-you-can-eat meat buffet.

The detective was not exactly thrilled, but nevertheless went along with it.

"You do love your steak, don't you senpai?" Naoto deadpanned

"I do! I do a whole bunch." Chie smiled. "It makes me feel... I dunno - empowered!"

"...?" Naoto blinked, not understanding "I don't follow. Care to explain?"

Chie nods, happy to "See...when I was a kid, I stayed once at my grandpa's place. He was a big samurai and martial arts fanatic" she blushes a bit "You COULD say he rubbed off on me" Naoto gave her the 'yeah right you copied him look' and Chie laughs awkwardly, but coughs "S-So in one of the movies I saw, there was a quote that one of the martial artists said" she said a bit more serious now " 'You are only as strong as what you eat'" she quotes "It sounds stupid in context, but it's a quote that has sticked to me since that day, and I follow it every day." she says "See...I find meat to be the strongest of foods. It's tough, chewable, juicy...durable. Like a warrior's armor or thick skin." she smiles "So...that's why I eat meat. I want to be strong, not just to protect others, but for myself as well. Doesn't mean I hate vegetable or fruits hell no!" she exclaims "But I'd rather eat what makes me feel confident...you know? I don't..." she lowered her head a bit, recalling past memories "...I don't want to be weak anymore."

Naoto gave a surprised expression. She wasn't... she wasn't planning on this conversation turning into something so... serious.

She placed her hand on top of Chie's, and smiled. "...Trust me, senpai. You are by no means weak - in any way possible."

"U-uh thanks" Chie blushed at Naoto's comforting touch "I kind of went on there for a moment huh?"

"It's alright Chie-senpai. It was a pleasure hearing that..." she said with a nod and a smile "I feel that I understand you a bit more now."

"O-Oh?" Chie blinked, cheeks flushed red.

Naoto nodded. "Mmhmm. I thought your love for meat was something a little more... childish than that, to be honest. But I see now why you take it so seriously... it's interesting, I must say." she gave a faint chuckle. "But enlightening nonetheless."

"Uh-uhm..." Now Chie felt completely embarrassed, but couldn't help but smile "T-thank you Naoto-kun...!"

Naoto could only chuckle a little more. "You're welcome, senpai. Thank you for sharing something so personal with me."

"W-welcome" she said still blushing. Thankfully the meal arrived, which gladly ended up the conversation (For Chie anyways).

"Well then" Naoto smirked a bit "I guess I better eat a lot of meat if I want to match your strength and devotion senpai."

"H-Heh?" Chie blinked, staring for a moment before grinning. "Well then, let's see who can eat the most meat today!"

"You're on" Naoto said, feeling her competitive spirit take over.

3...2...1...GO!

The two ate, Chie more hastily than Naoto, but it was a fierce competition nonetheless!

In the end, Chie won - though Naoto wasn't expecting anything different.

Chie clearly had experience, Naoto did not. She's more used to eating lighter foods and not chewable ones.

In fact, Naoto didn't eat food too often at all - whatever she had tended to be light, healthy, hearty homemade food. Eating a heavy meal for once felt... enjoyable.

She felt...full. Not a sensation she's used to.

"I am quite famished" Naoto said "I don't think I've eaten so much before."

"Really?" Chie blinked "Do you eat light Naoto-kun? Is that...healthy?" she asked concerned

"Ah, well," Naoto awkwardly scratched at her cheek. "Sometimes, I skip a few meals because I grow too caught up in my work or activities. But grandfather ensures I eat an adequate amount. I suppose you could say, I'm more used to eating light foods. Fish, vegetables... the sorts."

"Ah..." she nods "You love your work huh?"

She nods "Too much I admit. Sometimes I forget that I need to eat and rest too. If you let me, I could go without bathing for a week."

"That's not too hygienic!" Chie frowned. "Naoto-kun, you need to take better care of yourself!"

Naoto blushed "Y-yes...I do. I apologize. It's difficult for me to keep focus of my body, when my mind is somewhere else."

Chie's frown lingered. "I... I understand. But hey, I'll help you keep on track if you want." she gave a proud huff.

"H-huh?" Naoto blushed and shook her head "Y-You don't have to-"

"I want to" she says huffing again "I'm your senpai, and I have to watch over you and your health. If I have to bathe you in order to get you clean and hygienic, I freaking will."

"I-I am fully capable of giving myself a bath!" Naoto yelped out, alarmed at that mental image. She wore a blush on her face once more.

"Now you gotta do it more often, don't skip out on baths!" Chie proclaimed.

'With that mental image?! I surely won't!' Naoto nods "I promise...!"

"Good!" Chie gave a grin, from ear to ear. "I'll check up on you every day!"

'Oh god no...!' she gulped "T-that's not necessary Chie-senpai...!"

Chie pouted a bit at that. "...Well, alright. But still... it's a promise, then!"

The detective nods "Of course...j-just call me beforehand in case I am busy or not at Inaba."

"Will do!" Chie gave a firm salute. "I just hope your grandfather won't mind, ehehe..."

Naoto didn't knew, and admittedly didn't want to find out..."S-So" she coughs "What next?"

"Ooh ooh!" Chie's eyes sparkled again "Arcade? Movies?!"

Naoto blinked. "A-Ah, um... perhaps we could go to the Arcade...?"

Chie nods exuberantly "Sweet! You ever played Dance Dance Revolution?!"

"P-pardon?" She blinked "Why would you revolutionize dancing?"

"I-I guess that's a no!" Chie gawked. "It's a fun game; I think you'll love it?"

"Wh... what is it?" Naoto frowned.

"I'll show you when we get to the Arcade, alright?"

"W-well ok..." they pay for the food and Chie drags Naoto to the arcade, much to her chagrin "I-I can walk senpai...!"

"Not fast enough!'

"How... h-how fast do we need to be!?"

"We need to make the most of our day, Naoto-kun!"

"B-but..."

"No buts!" Chie grins "Every second counts!"

"...Very well." Naoto eventually gave in, dragged all the way to the arcade.

At the arcade, Naoto was taken a bit back at all the bright colors and vibrant machines.

It was a different atmosphere as opposed to just playing a game at home. She adjusted quickly, however. "...I haven't been to an Arcade in a very long time."

Chie turned to Naoto in surprise "Really? When was the last time?"

Naoto looked surprised. She gave herself a moment to think about it. "I believe... back when I was still a young child."

"...Oh really...?" Chie sounded a bit sad

"Yes...7 or...8 I think...?" she pondered "Grandfather took me to a shooting gallery game if I recall."

"A...Shooting gallery game?" Chie reiterated. Naoto nodded, seeming happy.

"Yes." she smiled. "We would shoot down targets as they appeared. Naturally, I got a high score."

Chie had to smile at that "A prodigy since childhood huh?"

"H-Huh!?" Naoto blinked. "Well I, ah..." she glanced to the side, smiling a little. "No - I just worked hard at what I did. Perhaps to an unhealthy degree, but still..."

"Well you got good at it" she grinned "As for me, the stomping games is where its at!"

"Stomping?" blinked Naoto. "There are such games?"

Chie nods "Like spider stomp" she suddenly gets an evil look on her face "It's perfect because not only do I train, I get revenge on those evil insects while gaining tickets for awesome prizes! It's a win-win scenario no matter what?!" she mockingly laughs like an evil doer for a moment "Die spiders die...!"

Naoto couldn't help but sweatdrop at Chie's... exaggerated actions. "Let's... save that energy for the game itself then, no?"

Chie nods "Definitely. Where do we begin...?!"

"W-Well, what about that... revolutionary dance game you spoke of?"

"Ooh!" Chie nods and happily drags Naoto (again, much to her chagrin) to the DDR Machine. Naoto inspected it upon arrival "...Interesting. So...you use your feet to hit the arrows to match the ones that appear on-screen?"

The Chariot nods "Pretty much. It's a rhythm game; coordinate your lower body with your mind."

Naoto examined the game for a moment. "It seems simple enough... very well." she nodded. "I'll give it a try."

Chie yays and takes out a few coins out of her jacket pockets "Let's start you off with...normal, you ok with that Naoto-kun?"

Naoto nodded, taking a few of her own coins out. "I'm fine with that. Will we be competing?"

Chie grinned "Want to?"

Naoto returned the grin with one of her own "You're on."

The two slotted in their coins, chose a song for them both to compete against, and set off to dance!

The song they chose was 'Night Cry of the Forest'

3...2...1...GO!

It took Naoto some time to grow accustomed to the 'controls' of the game. Though it was simple in theory, actually playing this game... was rather difficult.

She got the timing right, but her body's movements were not in synch with her fast thinking mind. 'Ugh, how was that a good!? I nailed it at least as an excellent!' she complained in her mind.

She had to get perfect on this! Or at least a little subpar - especially if she was going to beat Chie! Her strings of 'Excellents' were intimidating.

But she failed.

"Argh...!" Naoto twitched "This is hard!"

"Told you" Chie smirks "Not fast enough on those feet now huh?"

"Evidently not." Naoto frowned, as the song came to an end - Naoto had scored a C. "M-My lowest score yet..."

"Wanna try again Naoto-kun?" Chie asked, but Naoto had already inserted more coins into the machine "...Wow. You really want to do well."

Naoto gave a nod. "I need to!" she exclaimed. "I can't just walk away when I KNOW I can do better."

"...Well ok" Chie steps back to give Naoto space as she tries again with another song.

This time however she gets a B.

"...Well you're improving" she admits

Naoto sighed, feeling a little frustrated. "How do you get better at this? It's... so challenging."

Chie smiled and gave her some interesting words of advice "Don't think, feel."

"...Feel, huh...?" Naoto mused. "...I do feel too distracted by my thoughts... very well." she nodded. "I'll give it a try."

She inserts a few more coins, and goes for a 3rd and last try.

'Good luck Naoto-kun' Chie thought as the song begins to play.

Naoto seemed to be doing a lot better this time. She looked calm, and at ease, carefully 'feeling' the motion of the song. Her good lands became great lands, and slowly they became excellent lands 'That's it Naoto-kun!' Chie mentally cheered

She danced more and more and more - until the song finally came to an end. Naoto was exhausted by the end of it, but she smiled when she saw her score - an A!

It was an improvement, and one Naoto was content with.

"Good work Naoto-kun!" Chie complimented with a few claps and a smile

Naoto gave a bashful smile. "Th...Thank you, senpai. You were a great help."

The tomboy blushed a bit "N-Nah I was just moral support!"

"It was still every bit helpful." Naoto chuckled. "Do not undermine yourself."

Chie's cheeks flushed a bit redder than the norm, and scratches her cheek "W-well ok...!"

"That was fun, I admit" Naoto said taking a deep breath and exhaling "A bit...tiring though, but otherwise good fun."

"It's a good workout, isn't it?" Chie gave a grin, hopping on the spot. "It always works up a sweat when I get really into it."

"Hm...I see" she nods "Something to remember for next time I suppose."

Chie grinned. "You'll come with me here again then? That sounds like a future date to me!"

Naoto's eyes widened and blushed immensely "W-What?! d-date?!" she sounded surprised and embarrassed.

"Well, yeah." Chie smiled, her cheeks flushed red. "Isn't that what we're on right now, anyways?

"...!" Naoto didn't even realize it does classify as a date '...She fooled from the start didn't she?'

She blushed, tipping her hat down. "W...W-W-Well, I suppose it is..." she coughed, feeling a little awkward.

"Good" Chie took her hand with hers "So ready to go back?"

Naoto remained silent for a moment, before giving a small nod. "Y...Yeah." she stated.

After a nice quiet walk back to the train (even the ride was strangely quiet) the duo got off the train and calmly walk the streets of Inaba, neither saying a word to the other, but given the looks on both their faces, it's clear that they had a good time, even if Naoto refuses to admit it.

"T-Thanks for the…trip Chie-senpai" Naoto said, still blushing from the mild humiliation she had to endure. But she admits, at the very least the movie and seeing Chie be her passionate self was a welcome change, as well as talking about being a police officer/detective was inspiring...for her anyways; Anything to see Chie's radiant eyes sparkle in hope for her future.

"Anytime Naoto" Chie smiled "Before we um…part ways" She shows signs of nervousness, at least from what Naoto could tell "I need to…tell you something. It's important." She sounds oddly serious.

'What could be so important…?' Naoto thought, but nods "What is it Chie-senpai?"

"Well um…" Chie blushed a bit and did the unthinkable, something that shocked Naoto. Chie leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, but quickly before parting back while smiling "I like you Naoto" she smiled at the shocked detective.

'Lik-like me…?' Naoto's heart began to thump faster as she processes the words that Chie just said to her. Chie…likes her, as more than a friend. "Y-You…" Naoto felt her face flush in red, embarrassed by the situation she was put in out of the blue (heh) "li-like me…Chie-senpai…?"

"Mmhmm" Chie said with her big heartwarming smile "You're brave, honest, confident, and so sure of yourself! As well as well…smart!" she pouts "I could never be a detective of your caliber."

"Nonsense!" Naoto said out of nowhere "You may not have my knowledge, but that is not a requirement for a detective, let alone a police officer. You have the spirit, the passion and if I may say so, the keen instinct and brashness to get the job done. Not every police officer and detective are intellectual or brash. That is why there are several of us out there. We all specialize in something." She said passionately "Just because you lack a bit in brains, doesn't mean you can make up for it with your heart and spirit. I…" she lowered her head a bit and looks up at Chie's surprised eyes "I believe in you senpai. I know you'll be a great police officer…and if you do get that far…" her cheeks flush red again "I would appreciate it if you were my partner."

"…!" Chie's mouth opened in surprise, and her cheeks turned a hint of red at Naoto's revelation "N-Naoto…" she smiled, and her eyes water a bit "You got it…! I'll do my best to be next to you! We'll protect each other and protect this town…no, this country, if necessary!"

"…I will wait for you until then" Naoto smiled as Chie walks up to her and pecks her cheek "That's why I like you Naoto…thank you"

Naoto blushes at the kiss, and shyfully kisses Chie's lips quickly and runs away in embarrassment "thankyoutoosenpaibye!"

"…." Chie's blush intensified, but so did her smile, watching Naoto run off into the distance '…You really are special Naoto. I'll be glad to be at your side someday…'

~The End~


End file.
